Tears
by Sauterelle
Summary: "Pourquoi pleurez-vous, mon Oncle ?" Je pleure pour ma sœur, car à présent, elle devra pleurer pour nous deux." - Dis et Thorin, face à la mort des leurs.


_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire ma fic, qui est très courte, je vous pris de m'en excuser. Il s'agit en fait d'un courte nouvelle qui pourrait compléter ma précédente histoire "La lignée de Durin". Elle est essentiellement basée sur Dis, Thorin avec la présence de leur frère Frerin, et des apparitions de Kili et Fili. Cette histoire n'est pas joyeuse, écrite sur un coup de tête très récemment et relue deux fois, il peut donc y avoir encore des fautes de frappe et/ou de grammaire à vous faire friser la crise cardiaque. Pardonnez-moi si c'est le cas. Et enfin, dernière petite chose, cette fic contient des SPOILERS si vous n'avez pas lu le livre, merci de prendre vos précautions.**_

**Disclaimer:**** Le Hobbit _ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_2799 – Tiers Âge_

Le jour de la mort de Frerin, fils de Thrain, les yeux de Dis demeurèrent aussi secs que ceux de Thorin étaient noyés de larmes.

La mort du second fils de Durin avait été un choc pour tous. Le peuple d'Erebor avait déjà perdu son Roi, et il venait de perdre l'un de ses héritiers. Thorin avait vu son frère mourir sous ses yeux, et jamais l'image ne sera effacée de sa mémoire. Et jamais ses yeux ne se tarirent de larmes. Elles coulaient le long de ses joues crasseuses, y traçant des sillons de plus en plus distincts.

Le Roi était mort. Le prince était mort. L'espoir semblait être mort avec eux.

Dis n'avait versé aucune larmes quand Dwalin était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle. Peut-être n'y croyait-elle pas. Peut-être se raccrochait-elle encore à l'espoir de voir son frère vivant, souriant comme toujours. Vaillant était Frerin, pourquoi tomberait-il durant cette bataille alors qu'il avait survécu à beaucoup d'autres ?

Mais Dis, princesse royale et sœur de Frerin, ne versa non plus aucune larme quand elle arriva sur le champ de bataille. On avait pris les dépouilles du Roi et du prince tombés, afin de les présenter aux derniers survivants de la lignée de Durin. Dis avait trouvé, auprès de Frerin et Thror, la silhouette brisée de Thorin, Quand il leva la tête, ce fut un regard anéanti, noyé dans la douleur et les larmes qu'elle vit. Les larmes coulaient encore et toujours, sans discontinuer, et elle pouvait entendre les sanglots étouffés qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir.

Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Thorin le Prince victorieux de cette bataille, était détruit. Les yeux de Dis glissèrent sur les deux corps étendus par terre en face d'eux. Celui de son grand-père, leur Roi, était décapité. Sa tête reposait près du corps, enveloppée dans un linge. Celui de Frerin était couvert de sang, déformé, méconnaissable presque. Sa peau était blanche, froide quand Dis frôla sa joue du bout du doigt, et ses paupières closes à jamais.

Ainsi c'était vrai. Frerin le vaillant, Frerin son frère avait succombé. Il n'était plus avec eux. Dis exhala lentement en sentant la peau froide, vidée de toute vie sous sa main, réalisant brutalement que son frère était mort. Son frère était mort.

Thorin pleurait silencieusement derrière elle. C'était la première fois que Dis le voyait ainsi. Son frère aîné avait toujours fait figure d'un roc à ses yeux. Il était déjà un jeune Nain robuste et bon guerrier quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille, il était un adulte mûr, mature et fier quand elle était une jeune fille, et il était déjà un Roi maintenant qu'elle était une femme. Un Roi, oui. Mais un Roi hanté par un passé déjà trop lourd à porter.

Dis le savait, à présent. Thorin ne serait plus le même. Ce que Smaug n'avait pu détruire en Thorin, Azanulbizar l'avait fait. Thorin ne serait plus jamais le même.

Son frère leva la tête quand elle s'assit près de lui, et serra sa main lorsqu'elle la prit dans la sienne, la serrant fort entre ses doigts. Il croisa son visage infiniment triste, et ses yeux éternellement secs. Ses doigts sales, ensanglantés, touchèrent sa joue, frôlèrent sa peau chaude.

-Pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas ?

Sa voix était rauque, cassée, hantée. Dis lui adressa un faible sourire, dénuée de toute trace de joie. Sa main libre se plongea dans la sombre chevelure Thorin et elle toucha son front du sien.

-Tu verses bien assez de larmes pour nous deux, mon frère.

Car Thorin ne serait plus jamais le même. Et pour cela, Dis aura bien assez de temps pour pleurer.

_Fin_

OOO

_2941- Tiers Âge_

Le jour de la mort de Thorin, fils de Thrain, Dis se jura d'haïr son frère.

Elle arriva à Erebor après la bataille. Balin était déjà là pour la mener à la chambre funèbre, où reposait le corps du Roi sous la Montagne avant d'être enseveli auprès de ses ancêtres.

« C'est bien ce que tu souhaitais, mon frère. Revenir chez nous, revenir auprès de nos ancêtres. Pauvre fou. » Voilà ce que Dis aurait voulu dire à la dépouille de Thorin. Mais absolument aucun son ne quitta sa gorge quand elle pénétra dans la chambre. Le silence était lourd, retentissant et Dis sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Mais elle demeura droite, et s'approcha du lit, ignorant le regard brûlant de Balin dans son dos.

Thorin était toujours pareil. Noble, grave et fier même dans la mort. On l'avait nettoyé, habillé richement. Son épée était posée sur sa poitrine, et l'Arkenstone brillait entre ses deux bras croisés. Dis l'observa longuement.

Elle s'était promis de le haïr.

Son regard glissa sur les deux autres lits non loin du plus grand qu'occupait Thorin. Fili et Kili y étaient allongés, chacun vêtus de leurs armures et affublés de leurs armes.

-Je te hais, Thorin.

Sa voix résonna dans la chambre. Elle était vibrante de colère et de douleur.

Elle se dirigea vers Fili. Son premier-né avait toujours ressemblé à Thorin, d'une certaine manière. Il était aussi noble, son aura royale, mais il n'y avait jamais eu aucune trace d'ombre dans son regard, et ses sourires étaient aussi fréquents qu'ils étaient honnêtes. Elle caressa ses cheveux d'or, lavés et tressés.

Quand elle se tourna vers Kili, elle eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Son dernier-né. Son petit garçon. Il avait toujours été bon enfant, joyeux et polisson. Sa bravoure avait pour égale son insouciance. Toujours libre, toujours prêt à rire. Il ressemblait en cela à son oncle qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Dis caressa les joues de son fils,, sentant la rugueuse surface du bouc sombre qui décorait son menton. Kili n'avait même pas encore de barbe. Il n'était qu'un enfant.

Son enfant. Ses enfants.

-Je te hais, Thorin.

La douleur était forte, Dis en était submergée. Elle retourna auprès de Thorin. Son frère demeurait immobile, endormi à jamais. Noble, fier, et… paisible, songea Dis. Tous comme ses fils.

Thorin n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis bien des années. Aujourd'hui, pensa Dis en fermant les yeux, il avait retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu il y avait bien longtemps. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, caressa la peau froide de Thorin, et posa son front contre le sien. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais les larmes s'échappaient de ses paupières closes pour se noyer dans la chevelure d'ébène du Roi sous la Montagne.

-Je verserai bien assez de larmes pour nous deux, mon frère.

Et les larmes continueraient de couler. Longtemps. Mais peu importe la douleur. Car Thorin avait retrouvé la paix. Et Fili et Kili n'auront jamais perdu la leur.

-Je vous aime, tous les trois.

Et les larmes couleront. De tristesse ou de joie, Dis ne savait pas.

_Fin_.

OOO

_2941 – Tiers Âge_

_-Pourquoi pleurez-vous, mon Oncle ?_

_Thorin cligna des yeux. La sueur, la boue et le sang troublait sa vue. Son souffle était haletant, douloureux. Il devint rauque quand la voix, faible mais si forte à ses oreilles, résonna près de lui. Il baissa les yeux._

_Kili était allongé un peu en aval, et Thorin avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, ignorant la fatigue et la douleur. Le sang coulait de ses plaies, continuellement, et Thorin savait. Son neveu ne survivrait pas. Le fils de sa sœur allait mourir, mourir avec lui, comme Frerin était mort avec leur grand-père et Roi._

_Le jeune Nain l'observait à travers ses mèches noires, son regard perçant malgré le voile qui était tombé devant ses yeux. Il le regardait avec ce qui semblait être de l'incrédulité, mêlée de douleur et de peur. Thorin battit des paupières, sentant les larmes se décrocher de ses cils. Il plongea sa main dans la chevelure sauvage de Kili._

_-Je pleure pour ma sœur. _

_Kili battit des paupières, lentement. La fatigue était de plus en plus forte, le sang ne cessait de couler, et Thorin savait que ses propres blessures étaient aussi graves._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_Thorin caressa les cheveux de son neveu._

_-Car à présent, elle devra pleurer pour deux. _

_Il sourit dans ses larmes, puisa ses dernières forces pour amener le visage de Kili contre son poitrine. Le souffle du jeune guerrier était trop laborieux, et Thorin sentit de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues._

_La dernière chose que le Roi sous la Montagne vit, avant que Beorn ne l'emmène avec lui, fut Fili, tombant face à l'ennemi, juste à côté de son frère._

_Il pensa à Frerin, et il remercia les Valars._

Fin

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic._**


End file.
